


When I Get Back

by wildeisms



Series: If and When [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeisms/pseuds/wildeisms
Summary: Suggested by an anon on Tumblr - "Jacob getting recalled to war so cue Jacob and Newt snuggling in the Newt case and Jacob promising Newt to come back"





	

The signs had been there for years. There was only so long that American government could ignore what was going on in Europe, only so long before their men were to be called upon once more.

“Why do you have to go?” Newt asked for what felt like the hundredth time as they laid together on the bed in Newt’s ‘bedroom’, a tiny space inside his suitcase that housed a bed, a wardrobe and a permanent mess of papers, strange objects, and discarded clothing which may or may not be clean.

“You know why, baby,” Jacob murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Newt’s head.

“You could stay. We could hide you away in here so they don’t come looking for you, or run away together.” Even as he said it, Newt knew it would never happen. He wouldn’t expect Jacob to abandon his life and his loyalties, and he knew deep down that the cause was a noble one. It wouldn’t be right to stop him, no matter how desperately he wanted to. “I just… What if something happens to you?”

“Says the man with a suitcase full of beasts and a history of reckless decisions,” Jacob teased, but Newt couldn’t even attempt a smile.

“I’m serious. The people out there will be aiming to kill you. And it’s not like you can perform a shield charm or a disarming spell to stop it!”

“But I’ve done it before and survived,” Jacob reminded him, pulling his lover closer to his chest. He could feel the tension in every inch of Newt’s body, practically see the fear radiating off of him. You didn’t have to be a mind-reader to tell what he was thinking about, and if Jacob was completely honest, it was understandable. “Listen to me, Newt. I’ll come back to you, and that’s a promise. When this is all over, I’ll be right back here at your side.”

“You can’t guarantee that.”

“I can guarantee I’ll do my best. And I can guarantee I’ll write to you, every chance I get.”

Newt sniffed and tried to surreptitiously wipe his eyes on the bed sheets. Which is entirely impossible when cuddled up against someone’s side. But even so, Jacob decided not to mention it. Instead, he gave him a reassuring little squeeze and another kiss on the head.

“When I come back, we can go travelling together. See if we can’t find enough new creatures to write a sequel to that book of yours. And I’ll take you out to real nice places everywhere we go, and we’ll ignore every son of a bitch who stares at us. And every single night, we’ll climb into bed together and I’ll hold you like this, and tell you I love you.”

This time, Newt couldn’t stop the soft smile spreading across his face, even though there were still tears in his eyes. “That sounds like everything I could ever want. You’re too good to me, Jacob.”

“No such thing as being too good to someone who deserves the world,” Jacob insisted, and smiled at the delightfully pink glow that spread all across Newt’s face. He loved how easy it was to make him blush, with just a little flattery - or, in a different situation, a few lewd words.

“Stop it,” Newt mumbled, tucking his glowing face against Jacob’s neck to try and hide it.

“Never. It’s true, and you’re cute when you’re flustered.”

“I’m not flustered.”

“Liar.”

“I’m not!”

“Whatever you say, English.”

Newt couldn’t help giggling, and it was so infectious that Jacob couldn’t help joining in, until he heard Newt’s giggles morph into quietly falling tears. “Hey, hey… It’s okay, baby.”

“I’m going to miss this - miss you - so much,” he sniffed.

“I know. I’m going to miss you too.” This time, it was hard to keep his own eyes dry. It broke his heart to see Newt like this and to know, in the darker yet more realistic part of his brain, that he could be going away forever. He tried to push the thought away, but it was awfully persistent. “You’re going to set me off too, y’know? God, we’re a pair of saps.”

“I think we’re allowed to be, particularly when there’s no one else around to see it.”

“Hell, I’d be sappy with you in public if we could get away with it.”

“Maybe we’ll be able to someday, when you get back.” It seemed like a far off dream, particularly if they were staying in New York. “You know, I’d marry you if we could get away with it.”

“Maybe we should add eloping to our list of things to do when I get back?” Jacob suggested. Newt looked up at him and leant upwards to catch his lips in a kiss that said all the things he couldn’t, and Jacob returned each and every one.

Although they both said ‘when’, the darker parts of both of their minds knew that they meant ‘if’.


End file.
